The use of a dispensing or spraying apparatus to apply a chemical or other material to a surface or area is well known. For example, a sprayer may be used to apply, for example, pesticides, fertilizers, cleaning solutions, paint, or other chemicals to a desired area. The use of a sprayer to apply materials to a desired area may allow large areas to be covered or coated relatively quickly and uniformly at any thickness desired. Typically, a sprayer includes a fluid reservoir, a pump, a dip tube and a spray head. The fluid reservoir of the sprayer is usually filled with the desired material, and the pump and spray head are connected in some fashion to the fluid reservoir container. Pouring the desired material into the fluid reservoir from its original container may result in a loss of material, which in some cases could be relatively expensive. Further, the material being transferred to the sprayer may degrade as it comes into contact with the environment. Finally, in cases where the material being transferred is noxious or harmful, the user must assume the risks of being exposed to the material during transfer.
After the sprayer has been used, the sprayer must be cleaned to prevent clogging, contamination, corrosion, etc. All of the areas of the sprayer that come into contact with the sprayed material, such as the fluid reservoir, the dip tube and the spray head must be cleaned before the sprayer can be properly used again. Cleaning the sprayer after use is time consuming and/or expensive. Further, depending on what material is contained in the fluid reservoir, cleaning the dispenser may expose the user doing the cleaning to harmful chemicals or substances. The more parts of the dispenser that need to be cleaned after use, the greater the risk that the user will come into contact with the substance contained in the dispenser.
Accordingly, a need exists for a dispenser that does not require a user to pour the desired chemical or other material from the container initially holding the material into the fluid reservoir of the dispenser. Additionally, a need exists for a dispenser that does not require extensive cleaning of all of its components prior to reuse.